


The Coming of the Night

by Raven_Silversea



Series: KHRween2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Kurokawa Hana, References to Drugs, Slytherin Bianchi, because I have Opinions about love potions, specifically date rape drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silversea/pseuds/Raven_Silversea
Summary: Just before curfew, in an empty classroom, Hana's working on her essay while Bianchi brews a potion. Then, the smell of amorentia begins filling the room. Again.
Relationships: Kurokawa Hana & Bianchi
Series: KHRween2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini-Event 2020





	The Coming of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I'm not an AU writer and yet here we are once again in an AU. The title's from an Emily Dickinson poem
> 
> Quick note about amorentia- I figure it either has to be scentless or smell like your favorite scents in general before you start finding people attractive- I opted for the second because the smell thing is kinda the cool part to the potion. Most people just don't come into contact with amorentia before they have someone(s) in mind, so they only smell things associated with that person(s).

It was the smell of her mother’s cookies that tipped Hana off. She sets down her quill on the desk above her roll of parchment and spins around, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her companion. “I refuse to sit here while you brew a love potion for our professor,” she says.

Bianchi slowly looks up from her cauldron, hums, and looks back down. She drops the next ingredient in, and the smell of cookies fills the room even more. “One day you will understand the ways of love,” she sighs as she begins stirring in figure-eights. She brushes her long pink hair behind her ear.

“You’re head girl, and last I checked, amorentia is illegal.”

“No, it’s not. Hush now.” Bianchi lifts the stirrer out of the cauldron and carefully sets it aside. “What does it smell like to you?”

“Kaa-san’s cookies.” Hana takes a deeper breath. “New books. Green tea.” Really the only good thing to come out of Bianchi’s repeated brews of amorentia is that she’ll be able to identify it if anyone tries slipping any to her. Kaa-san’s made her views on love potions being just as bad as date rape drugs quite clear, even bringing Tou-san around from his handwavey stance of “That’s just how things are for witches, dear.” Tou-san had slept on the couch for awhile after that one.

“A shame. I was hoping you held a secret desire for someone.” Bianchi drops some sort of powder into the cauldron, each addition slowly turning the color paler and paler.

Hana blinks. “I’m _fourteen_.”

“I found love at thirteen.”

“Yeah, and then he turned out to be a dick and you cursed him. I _know_. I _helped_.” That’s how their friendship started after all. A frustrating search for potions books for an essay in the library and stumbling on the older girl muttering under her breath as she flipped through a book on the floor. 

“My boyfriend cheated on me and then had the balls to lie to my face about it,” Bianchi had said, putting the book down on the stack beside her. “I’m trying to find a good curse for him.”

Hana had picked up the next book on the stack. “Monkeys,” she had said with a serious nod. “I’ll help you if you help me with my potions essay.”

Bianchi had smirked. “Deal.”

One truth-telling curse combined with a nasty tongue-tying curse and a half-invented permanency spell later, and Hana was providing an alibi for Bianchi studying with her in the library (true) and questioning the professors because there was no way her _new best friend_ could have _anything_ to do with it (lie). 

Where did Romeo fuck off to? She hasn’t seen him since her first year now that she thinks about it.

Bianchi closes her eyes and breathes deeply. “To me, it smells of gunpowder, coffee, and,” she takes an even deeper sniff, “sunlight on a Winter morning.”

Hana has no idea what ‘sunlight on a Winter morning’ is supposed to smell like, but she figures round three of amorentia brewing won’t go any better than rounds one and two. Funny how people didn’t appreciate being drugged once the effects wear off. No, she had _no idea_ where the subsequent doses of amorentia went, Bianchi, did you try looking in your other cauldron?

Stirring clockwise now, Bianchi hums a song under her breath. “After I finish, would you like to join me on my rounds?”

“I’m not a prefect, Bianchi.”

“You’re not a prefect _yet_.” She taps her stirring rod against the brim of the cauldron. “It will be good practice for next year.”

The potion turns the color of moonstone, and Hana clicks her tongue. Maybe Professor Verde would like a sample for the NEWT classes. He’s not one to hand out things to students, so Bianchi would be back to square one and their defense teacher safe for another few weeks. “No thank you,” she says, gathering her things. “Besides, there are a couple of first year monkeys I need to tutor.”

“A shame.” Bianchi covers the potion and stands herself. Her head girl’s badge flashes as she pulls on her green-trimmed robe. “Tell the little badgers I said hi.”

Hana snorts. “Yeah, they’ll love that. Our love-obsessed Slytherin headgirl says hi, kids. Don’t worry, I promise she doesn’t bite much.”

Bianchi smirks over her shoulder as she walks away. Hana dugs back in the room to grab the cauldron. Professor Verde’s office isn’t that far from the Hufflepuff common room after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ravensilversea.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Raven_Silversea)


End file.
